Thief Love - Ryuji x Rin !
by Kitsune of Yaoi Yuri FR
Summary: Dans un supermarché près de l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie, Rin et ses amis s'y promènent le temps d'une pause. Il fait alors la 'rencontre' d'un individu on ne peu plus étrange, qui aura su charmer Rin. C'est d'ailleurs avec ce charme qu'il réussira à lui jouer un mauvais tour... Il le retrouvera plus tard, et fera plus ample connaissance avec lui, d'une manière particulière...


**Bonsoiiiir~**

 _ **Petit mots de l'auteur~~**_

Voici un nouveau _Rin x Ryuji_ , vous aurez le droit à du Lemon, mais pas pour le moment ! Hah ! Ce n'est que le chapitre 1, et il y a beaucoup de blabla... je m'en excuse! Cette fic se ferra en 2 chapitre normalement !

Ici, j'ai appliquées quelques modifications de l'histoire : _Normalement, Sjima et Ryuji sont amis d'enfance mais ici ils ne le sont pas !_ Je m'en excuse ! Oh et puis, il y a quelques divers trucs par ci par là, vous verrez peut être (ou non) la différence ^^ Je laisse la surprise, pas de spoil !

Je suis aussi d'ailleurs assez triste que personne ne connaisse Minecraft Story Mode, car j'ai fais deux fic dessus et elles n'ont eu aucun succès ! m'enfin, c'est les risques à prendre ! J'ai écris et fantasmée, c'est ce qui compte =w=

 **Aller, Story !**

* * *

 _ **Thief Love**_ _ **: Chapitre 1**_

 ** _''Drôle d'individu''_**

Dans un supermarché près de l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie, Rin et ses amis s'y promènent le temps d'une pause.

 **\- Hey, Rin !** hurla un gars au cheveux rosés.

 **\- Quoi ?** fit l'interpellé en se retournant.

 **\- On peut pas prendre ça ?**

 **\- Non, je ne suis pas riche ! On prend le minimum, et il faut que ça reste dans nos prix !**

 **\- Oookay...** fit-il, légèrement déçu.

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre... Enfin... En quelques sortes...

Avec Rin se trouvait donc Shima Renzô, un gars à l'apparence cool et aux cheveux roses Yukio Okumura, son frère, qui était très calme et Shiemi Moriyama, une petite blonde très souriante, participant aux bêtises des garçons avec de petits ricanements.

Le bleu marchait, les mains dans les poches, et perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait à tout et à rien.

Il en fut vite sorti lorsqu'il se heurta à quelqu'un. Des bruits de cliquetis se firent entendre, comme si des pièces tombaient par terre...

 **\- Rin ! Ça va ?** se précipitèrent Yukio et Shiemi.

 **\- O-ouais...** répondit l'heurté.

 **\- Bon !** fit une voix.

 **\- Hey, désolé... Rien de casser ?** fit une autre voix, cette fois grave.

Une main se présenta en face du visage d'Okumura, qui ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

 **\- J'ai dit que ça allait... !** Fit il en relevant la tête et remarquant qu'on lui proposait de l'aide. **Oh, euh merci...** dit-il gêné en y répondant.

 **\- Pas d'quoi.**

Le personnage à la voix grave avait une crête blonde au milieu de cheveux bruns, une barbiche au menton et avait de multiples piercing aux oreilles. Il se baissa pour ramasser ses pièces tombées à terre.

 **\- Oh ! Attend je vais t'aider !** proposa Rin en imitant son ainé.

 **\- Heh, merci...**

Une fois les quelques pièces ramassées, il se releva.

 **\- Là !** fit le bleu en tendant sa main pour lui en donner le contenu.

 **\- Non t'inquiète pas pour ça tu peux les garder.**

 **\- Oh... Vraiment ?**

 **\- Vraiment. Mais, merci hum... Ton nom ?**

 **\- Oh euh.. Okumura... Okumura Rin** , fit le bleu, rougissant d'admiration.

 **\- Merci, Okumura...** lui adressa étrangement le blond, se retournant pour tracer son chemin. **On se reverra... Aller, vient Konekomaru.**

 **\- O-oui !**

Il n'avait pas remarqué, mais quelqu'un était avec lui. Un jeune avec des lunettes et des cheveux rasé. Le blond avait cité un nom juste avant... Konekomaru ? Ça devait être son nom.

Rin les regardas s'éloigner, jusqu'à les voir tourner plus loin.

 **\- Wouah ! Rin, c'était intense !** fit l'un des membres du groupe, étant resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

 **\- Ouais... Bon, aller. On va chercher à bouffer et on... Hein ?** Le bleu se stoppa, les yeux inspirant la panique. Il tâtât ses poches, gesticulant dans tout les sens. **Il est où ? Il est où putain ?!**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Rin ?** s'inquiéta Shiemi.

Il s'arrêta.

 **\- Mon porte-feuille... Il a... Disparut !**

 **\- Hein ? Comment ça, c'est pas possible !** hurla le rose.

 **\- Merde ! J'avais 50 euros dedans !** s'écria le démon.

 **\- Pardon ?** l'interpella Yukio. **Je croyais que tu n'était ''pas riche'', Rin ?**

 **\- Euh... On parlera de ça plus tard, ok ?** fit, gêné, le bleu.

Il réfléchit un moment, et quelque chose le fit tilter.

 **\- Attend... ce gars...** fit-il

 **\- Tu crois que...** continua la blonde.

 **\- Il m'a volé. Ce gars m'a volé ! Sale enflure ! Il me charmait pendant qu'il était en train de me voler et vous avez rien vue ?!**

 **\- Charmait ?** Se moqua Renzô.

 **\- Bref ! Il faut le poursuivre !** Dit le bleu en commençant une course au travers du magasin.

Après plusieurs minutes à dévaler les rayons, ils abandonnèrent, essoufflés.

 **\- Bon, au moins on a l'argent que tu lui as gardé...** adressa, haletant, le rose.

 **\- Ce ne sont que quelques petits centimes !**

 **\- Oh...**

 **\- Ça peut faire l'affaire** , fit Yukio. **Nous n'avons pas le choix.**

 **\- Ouais...** grogna, déçu, le démon, en comptant le peu de pièce qu'il avait dans la main.

Le groupe se dirigea alors en caisse, ayant achetés peu de choses, et ils retournèrent à l'Académie.

 _ **XXX**_

 **\- Fait chier pour mon argent... !** Gronda le bleu. **Mes économies !**

 **\- Ça t'apprendra à mentir** , lui adressa sérieusement son frère.

 **\- Ce n'était pas une raison ! Voler est bien pire que mentir...**

 **\- Ne t'en fait pas Rin, on le retrouvera** , lui confia Shiemi, bienveillante.

 **\- Ouais...**

Shima vint taper sur l'épaule de son ami.

 **\- Aller, fait pas cette tête là, on dirai un démon !**

Des ricanements se firent entendre.

 **\- Ouais ouais... Hé ! Fou toi de ma gueule ouais !** Hurla le bleu venant agresser son compagnon aux cheveux roses, mort de rire.

 **\- Haha.. D-désolé désolé !**

Il avait su détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Pendant que certains rigolaient et d'autres mangeaient, Rin était (encore une fois) perdu dans ses pensées. Mais celles-ci étaient dirigées vers quelque chose en particulier. Ou quelqu'un... Ce gars là... Le blond... Comment il s'appelait ? Le petit qui l'accompagnait l'avait appelé ''Bon'', mais ça pouvait pas être ça, si ? Il ne pouvait pas en être certain... Mais c'est vrai ça... Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom tellement il était submergé par son regard et son style. Il en imposait le gars. Son regard était sévère et sauvage, mais il y avait une part de tendresse lorsqu'il lui avait adressé la parole. Il avait bien la tête du délinquant qui vient emmerder et siffler toutes les nénettes en mini jupes, mais... Il n'était pas comme ça. Le démon l'avait bien vu. Il avait beau en avoir l'apparence, il n'était pas ce genre de type.

 **\- Rin ?**

Sa façon d'avoir agi avec lui...

 **\- Rin ?**

...le montrait clairement.

 **\- Hey Rin !** fit un gars aux cheveux rosé, venant lui taper l'arrière de la tête. **Tu m'écoutes oui ?!**

 **\- Ouch ! Mais ça va pas ?!**

 **\- Désolé, tu répondait pas... Je n'avais pas le choix.**

 **\- Tout va bien Rin ?** poursuivit une blonde, la voix timide.

 **\- Ouais ça va, je réfléchissait juste...**

 **\- A quoi ?** S'intéressa son frère.

Le bleu voulut répondre mais fut interrompu. Non pas par des paroles mais par quelqu'un... Quelqu'un présent dans son champ de vision, dans les couloirs de l'Académie.

 **\- Attendez.. ce gars là... Il n'était pas avec le mec à la tête de coq ?** Fit soudain le jeune démon en montrant sa cible du doigt.

 **\- Ah, peut être** , répondit vaguement le rose, tandis que le dit ''tête de coq'' venait d'arriver dans leur champ de vision.

 **\- Si, tu as raison, mais... Il n'étaient pas habillés comme ça si ?** analysa la blonde

 **\- Non...**

 **\- Tout s'explique ! Je trouvais étrange qu'il ne portent pas l'uniforme !** s'écria Shima.

 **\- Hein ? Comment ça ?**

 **\- Bah, ils font parti du lycée** , continua le même personnage.

 **\- Hein ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?!**

 **\- En vérité, je l'ai dit, tu n'as juste pas écouté Rin** , avoua son frère.

 **\- Heh ?**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **\- Ces deux personnes, je les connais. Elles sont dans l'autre classe d'exorcisme** , fit le professeur.

 **\- Hein ? Vraiment ?** Fut étonné Renzô.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Hé, tu entends ça Rin ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Rin ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Rin ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Hey Rin ! Tu m'écoutes oui ?!**

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

 **\- Oh... D'accord** , fit le bleu.

 **\- C'est tout ? ''Oh d'accord'' et c'est tout ?** interrogea le plus bavard.

Il s'arrêta un moment, faisant se poser des questions au groupe. Sa queue surgit, et il se dirigea à pas de loup vers les deux personnages. Le blond se retourna, le voyant arriver.

 **\- Oh, salut, je peux t'aider ?** fit, moqueur le blond.

Rin arriva devant lui et le prit par le col.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu-**

 **\- Oh je comprend mieux pourquoi tu avais dit qu'on se reverrai hein ?!** fit, vénère, le démon.

 **\- Hey c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu veux te battre ?!** l'agressa le voleur, attrapant le bras qui l'agrippait. **Bien sûr qu'on allait se revoir on est dans la même Académie crétin, t'as jamais fait attention ?!**

 **\- Hein ?!**

Le groupe de Rin arriva, les séparant. Yukio les gronda un moments, puis ils se calmèrent. Étonnamment intimidé et obéissant, le blond rendit le portefeuille du démon sous les ordres de son professeur.

 **\- M-merci...** fit le bleu, reprenant et vérifiant le porte monnaie.

 **\- Ouais...**

L'un des personnages s'avança vers Rin pour lui adresser la parole.

 **\- On va bientôt rentrer en cours Rin, rejoins-nous vite, nous on y va.**

 **\- 'Kay.**

Un silence malaisant entre les deux hommes s'installa. Ils étaient seuls face à face ne sachant pas quoi dire. C'était très gênant, surtout pour Okumura, à qui sont esprit avait l'air de lui jouer des tours si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

 **\- T'es pas commode en fait comme type toi...**

 **\- Ouais toi non plus...**

Un énième silence s'installa.

 **\- Au fait... Comment tu savais qu'on était dans la même Académie ?** L'interrogea le bleu. **C'est bizarre.**

 **\- Il n'y a que deux classe c'est pas bien difficile de retenir une tête bizarre comme la tienne** , fit le blond.

 **\- HUH ?! Tu veux te-** il fut interrompu.

 **\- Mais plus sérieusement, je me suis intéressé à toi** , avoua le voleur. **Il y a un truc qui m'a interpellé chez toi.**

Rin était un peu chamboulé. C'était vraiment bizarre...

 **\- H-hein ?** Bégaya-t-il. **Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tout ça là... C'était pour-**

 **\- Heh, tu sais quoi ? Oublis. J'ai rien dit, c'est trop bizarre** , fit le blond.

 **\- O-ok...** dit-il, ne voulant pas trop lui prendre la tête. Il voyait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, et il ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis avec cette tête de coq... **Mais attend !** Dit le bleu avant que son nouvel ami ne parte. **C'est quoi ton nom à toi ?**

 **\- Hein ? Oh euh... Ryuji. Ryuji Suguro** , répondit-il. Il avait été un peu surprit de la question. **A plus, Okumura.**

* * *

 **Voilà !**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu... C'est stressant de finir un chapitre sur ça hein ? =w=

J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il aura été assez long. je ne sais pas quand le prochain sortira. J'ai beau avoir passée mes examens blancs et mes oraux, j'ai toujours des contrôles à côté ;-;

Aller, salut les amis !

 **Kiss de Renard ! ! :***


End file.
